Supernova
by BNima
Summary: Los humanos siempre han sido una raza superior. Pero el ansia de poder provoca una Gran Guerra que los debilita. Una raza exterior los invade. Y otra quiere destruirlos. Otra Gran Guerra, pero esta vez hay un amor en medio. Ambos ¿juntos eternamente?
1. Prólogo

**Con los personajes de la S. Crepúsculo de S. Meyer**

**Dile NO al plagio!**

* * *

><p>Los humanos, antiguamente eran una raza que superaba en número al resto de las razas... Pero tienen un problema con su forma de ser, gobernar sobre el resto de las razas...<p>

Eso hizo que ocurriese otra Gran Guerra Mundial, en la que disminuyó notablemente el número de la población, y así también su desarrollo. Haciéndoles vulnerables, y eso fue aprovechado. Ahora los humanos son una raza inferior.

Hace 12 años los invadieron, y pudieron vivir juntos en armonía, pero hay más razas ahí fuera esperando a que sea su momento de intervenir... Y puede que 12 años haya sido mucho tiempo.

Después de la paz viene la tormenta, y esa tormenta será una guerra entre razas. En medio de esta guerra habrá dos personas que se conocerán y se enamorarán.

¿Serán capaces de superar esa guerra juntos?

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es tan solo el prólogo, espero que tenga una oportunidad, y lo leáis.<strong>

**Muchas gracias :)**


	2. Chapter One: Día normal

**Con los personajes de la S. Crepúsculo de S. Meyer**

**Dile NO al plagio!**

* * *

><p>(pip-pip-pip)<p>

Odiaba ese sonido, me hacía despertar de un sueño para mostrarme que estaba solo, no tenía compañera. ¿Compañera? Si, no soy humano, en el mundo, por lo menos en el planeta Tierra, hay, a parte de los animales, dos razas, los humanos y nosotros, los Yhaen. Nuestra altura media es de dos metros, los hay de más y de menos, yo por ejemplo mido dos metros y 15 centímetros. Somos más fuertes que los humanos, solo cinco hombres pueden controlar a uno de los nuestros, pero si intentan derrotar a uno de nosotros, se necesitan unos siete.

En cuanto a nuestra edad... somos inmortales, claro el sueño de cualquier humano, vivir eternamente, pero solo se está bien, cuando tienes a tu compañero, alguien que está destinado a estar contigo para siempre. Cuando le miras a los ojos no hay nadie más. Su olor te atrae, sientes la necesidad de tener mil ojos para protegerla, y quieres arrancarle los ojos al hombre que la mire demasiado o con malas intenciones. O por lo menos eso dicen, yo no lo he experimentado, y quiero hacerlo.

Desde que nuestra especie vino a la Tierra, los humanos han cooperado con nosotros, incluso para limpiar nuestra sangre, la gente empezó a buscar compañeras humanas. Que una vez que se vinculan con nosotros, es decir, cuando nuestro semen entra en su interior, ellas se vuelven inmortales, aunque siguen siendo humanas. Esa persona procreará con nosotros, pero eso solo puede ocurrir en un tiempo específico, es decir, una compañera, puede quedarse embarazada durante una semana especial al año, en la que su olor será más dulce para su pareja, y su cintura será más fina para atraerle, según dicen, durante esa semana no se suele salir del dormitorio.

Mi familia estaba formada por:

· **Carlisle**: mi padre, es una persona amable, solidaria, apasionado en su trabajo y con su familia, tiene 68 años, aunque aparenta 30.

· **Esme**: mi madre, es una persona que no puede dañar a los demás, al igual que mi padre, lo malo de mi madre, es que si te metes con sus plantas tu destino es una buena bronca, tiene 62 años, y aparenta 28.

· **Rosalie**: mi hermana mayor, nació seis años después de que mis padres se conociesen. Mi hermana tiene un compañero.

·**Emmett**: pero a pesar de llevar juntos desde hace 11 años, mi hermana no ha tenido su semanita especial o cuando la tenía daba la casualidad de que Emmett no estaba, y por eso siempre está enfadada.

·**Alice**: la hermana de Emmett, o conocida como duendecillo, es... escandalosa, chillona, quisquillosa, molesta, pero es una hermana para mí. Aunque sea una tiquismiquis para la moda, oyendo tus problemas da buenos consejos.

Desde que vinimos a este planeta hemos vivido en una montaña alejada del pueblo de Forks, Forks es una comunidad repleta de Yhaen. Tenemos la casa principal, en la que vivimos mi madre, mi padre, Alice y o. Y hay una casa a unos kilómetros de aquí de mi hermana y Emmet.

Perezosamente me levanté de la cama, y me fui hasta mi cuarto de baño, de frente a la puerta encontrabas a la izquierda unas escaleras que daban a una terraza con vistas al bosque, en medio había una pared, con el lavabo y un espejo, y a la derecha una ducha. Todo estaba en tonos marrones.

Después de una ducha de agua caliente, y afeitarme, salí a mi habitación, de frente tenía la cama, y a la derecha estaba la pared con unas estanterías repletas de discos y la puerta de cristal que daba al armario, mientras que a la izquierda estaba la ventana de cristal del suelo al techo y un pequeño armario con un escritorio en el que tenía un ordenador portátil con documentos e historiales de mi trabajo.

Entré en el armario con una toalla en mis caderas, y elegí unos vaqueros normales con una camisa abierta de manga corta color gris plomo con una camiseta de algodón de manga corta debajo, y unos zapatos cómodos. Intenté domar mi pelo levantando el flequillo hacia arriba, y salí de mi habitación tras hacer la cama.

Baje a la cocina y allí estaba mi madre haciendo el desayuno, como todas las mañanas. Muchas parejas hacían que sus compañeras no trabajasen y se dedicasen a las tareas de casa, mi padre era uno de ellos, no por machismo, sino por si algún hombre hacía algo a mi madre, nosotros los Yhaen somos muy territoriales.

Nada más entrar se veían las preciosas vistas que ofrecía la naturaleza por el gran muro de cristal que había a la izquierda de la cocina. A la derecha estaba la nevera y los electrodomésticos con una puerta que llevaba al garaje, en medio había una mesa con unas encimeras. La cocina estaba decorada en blandos negros y rojos.

Entré y me senté en una de las sillas, al sentarme mi madre me sirvió una taza de café con dos tostadas de fresa, siempre me gustaron las fresas.

- Buenos días- saludé mientras me metía una tostada en la boca- mmm... cómo te echaba de menos- gemí por el sabor.

- ¿Enserio? – dijo mi padre entrando a la cocina, y sirviéndose el desayuno.- pensé que no me querías tanto.

- A ti no, se lo decía a la tostada- me burlé de él, dando un sorbo a mi café.

- Eso dolió- se burló mi padre abriendo el periódico. Mi padre y yo teníamos una buena relación, bueno era el pequeño de sus hijos, y era el único varón. Y eso de leer la mente, era un privilegio, porque cuando mi padre me necesitaba, sin que dijese una palabra, yo ya estaba allí para ayudarle.

Cada uno siguió a lo suyo, cuando terminé de desayunar me levanté dejé los platos en el fregadero, di un beso en la frente a mi madre, bajo la atenta mirada de mi padre, me encantaba picarle, no podía dejar de ser sobreprotector con mi madre ni con sus propios hijos. A mi padre le giñé un ojo, él por el contrario sopló de frustración al ver que me burlaba de él, y me fui a la sala de música a tocar el piano.

Últimamente había una canción de cuna que no salía de mi cabeza. Y esta era mi rutina, mi padre tenía a mi madre, Emmett a Rosalie, y yo a nadie, claro, Alice tampoco, pero según leo en su mente, nunca piensa en tener un compañero piensa, que algún día llegará, pero no le da más vueltas, al parecer según me dijo mi padre los hombres Yhaen somos los que añoramos tener a nuestra compañera, y es normal que me sienta así, pero que no me preocupe que tarde o temprano me llegará la hora...

El problema es que tengo a mi familia rodeándome y cada noche hay alguno de ellos intimando, por esa razón, Alice duerme con tapones en los oídos, pero yo aunque haga eso, leo su mente... leo lo que hace alguno de ellos, y cómo reacciona su pareja ante ello... Y es horrible.

No sé cuantas horas llevaría allí, pero el sonido de un coche acercarse hizo que parara de tocar el piano, cosa que puso a todos alerta. Emmett que estaba jugando con la Xbox, en el salón, dejó de jugar, Rosalie, que estaba maquillándose delante del espejo del cuarto de Alice, dejó de hacerlo, Alice dejó de ordenar su armario, mi madre de hornear unas galletas de chocolate, y mi padre, que estaba encerrado en la biblioteca bajó al recibidor.

Visitas, en ese momento supe que nuestro _Día normal _acababa de terminar.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que tenga una oportunidad, y lo leáis.<strong>

**Muchas gracias :)**


	3. Chapter Two: Una mala noticia, una buena

**Con los personajes de la S. Crepúsculo de S. Meyer**

**Dile NO al plagio!**

* * *

><p>Todos nos reunimos en torno a mi padre, y cuando pudimos apreciar que los pasos se acercaban por la escaleras del porche,él abrió la puerta<p>

- Jane, Demetri – Guardias de los Vulturis, la Realeza de los Yhaen. Vivían en Volterra un pequeño pueblo que estaba a seis o siete horas de aquí, al principio, vivían en Italia, pero los humanos se revelaron y los expulsaron de allí, vinieron a este continente y fueron bien recibidos. Y al sentirse como en casa renombraron ese pequeño pueblo con el nombre de Volterra, el nombre del lugar en el que vivían en Italia.

Los humanos los echaron de allí porque no se fiaban de ellos, y eso es porque los Vulturis pueden ser unas personas muy frías pero cuando los conoces, te das cuenta de que debajo de esa coraza son como el resto, solo que para no mostrar debilidad muestran una parte fría de su forma de ser.

- Pasad, ¿qué os trae por aquí?- dijo mi padre dejándolos pasar al salón.

Una habitación amplia y luminosa decorada en blanco con algunos detalles en marrón oscuro, como el suelo de mármol, un sofá de frente al televisor, y a la izquierda de ese sofá otro de frente a la chimenea alargada de la que tanto presumía Esme, y en medio de la habitación una mesita de café. A la derecha del televisor había tres escalones de mármol que llevaban a mi estudio de música, dónde tocaba el piano.

Un estudio normal, que constaba de la más alta tecnología, si me desvelaba por la noche y no podía dormir allí iba, era mi santuario, con un solo botón la sala se insonorizaba, por lo que podía estar allí sin molestar a los demás fuese la hora que fuese.

- Aro os llama, hay una nueva especie que llegará para establecerse en el planeta Tierra- informó Jane con su voz fría.

- Y se enfrentarán a nosotros- prosiguió Demetri tras sentarse junto a Jane en el sofá.

- ¿cuándo ocurrirá eso?- preguntó mi padre.

- Según una fuente, en unos meses, no se sabe cuando exactamente- habló Demetri esta vez.

- ¿Quién es la fuente?- preguntó de nuevo.

- Mm.. hace un día llegó una nave espacial a Volterra, de ella bajaron dos individuos del planeta Neptuno, nos obligaron a llevarlos ante Aro, y nos contaron que su especie se reveló contra los Yhaens que habitan allí, y vendrán aquí para acabar con los Yhaen de aquí.

- ¿Son neptunianos? – preguntó mi padre, su interés científico apareció, por eso se dedicó a la medicina, no puede remediarlo.

- El hombre si, mientras que la mujer es un habitante de una de sus lunas– explicó Jane.- han accedido a enseñarnos como pelean, y Aro ha mandado llamar a los Clanes más importantes y entre ellos, estáis vosotros.

- Iremos – dijo levantándose – que cada uno haga su maleta, nos iremos en una hora, cada uno cogerá su coche, llegaremos en unas seis horas.

Cada uno hizo lo que dijo mi padre, y cada uno se metió en su coche, Esme y Carlisle en su Mercedes. Rosalie en su BMW rojo, Emmett en su Jeep, Alice en el suyo, y yo en mi Aston Martin

El primero iba yo, detrás de mi iba Alice, Rosalie delante de Emmett para que él, el obseso de "Rose, tu delante, yo vigilo tu espalda" pudiese vigilarla, detrás de Emmett iba papá, con mamá, y detrás Jane y Demetri. Yo por mi parte al ver que sería un viaje muy largo encendí la radio y me perdí en mis pensamientos.

Tenía la sensación de que conocería a mi alguien especial, supuestamente lo sabría al olerla y mirarla a los ojos. De todas formas me interesaba eso de conocer otras especies, los Neptunianos son como los Yhaen de estatura y fuerza, pero se caracterizan por tener la piel más pálida de lo normal, y todos tienen los ojos del mismo color, ambarinos, los Yhaen al igual que los humanos hay varios colores de ojos.

También me intrigaba el habitante de una de sus lunas, nunca había visto uno, decían que medían alrededor de uno setenta. Y su piel cuando se sonrojaban o se enfadaban se ponía roja en los mofletes y en sus orejas puntiagudas.

Llevábamos unas tres horas de camino, y nos quedarían alrededor de otras tres cuando el teléfono manos libres del coche empezó a sonar. Lo encendí y seguí mirando la carretera.

- Hola – saludó mi padre desde su coche. – estamos todos conectados, saludad de uno en uno si me oís- como siempre lo haríamos de mayor a menor.

- Buenas – empezó Emmett, de fondo se escuchaba la canción de ''Ella Es Mi Cinderella - Joan & ONeill Ft Rayda''

- Hola – saludó Rosalie con su música de 'Purpurina - Gambino'

- Hola – seguí después de apagar la radio.

- Hola! – y por último el duendecillo alargando la ''a'' y quitando su radio.

- Bien, por aquí atrás tenemos hambre, ¿cómo estáis por ahí adelante?- preguntó mi madre.

- Hambriento – respondió Emmett.

- Hay un restaurante a unos... 3 minutos, me meto en el desvío?- pregunté

- Si, comeremos algo, y estiraremos las piernas, en una hora volveremos a la carretera, los Vulturis me han informado de que no pararán, van directos a Volterra. A informar de nuestra llegada.- dijo mi padre.

Apagamos los teléfonos, y a los tres minutos divisé el desvía hacia el restaurante de carretera. Aparcamos en la zona de parquin y nos bajamos de los coches, el Bar-restaurante era muy grande, con paredes de cristal, las paredes que no era de cristal estaban pintadas de un blanco nuclear, dando un aspecto pulcro y elegante. Nos dirigimos al interior y nos atendió un humano vestido con traje de chaqueta.

Tras hablar con él nos llevó a una mesa apartada rodeada de unas paredes con decoración de ladrillos. Y pedimos el menú del día, que consistía en:

Ensalada de capón con setas y parmesano

Solomillo de añojo con foie y salsa de trufasSorbete de piña colada con emulsión de coco

Todo esto acompañado de un buen vino: Care Bancales Roble _Garnacha/Cabernet_

Después de comer seguimos en la carretera. Faltaba unas tres horas para llegar asi que una vez más encendí la radio y me concentré en la carretera.

...

Entorno las 7 de la tarde divisé el castillo de Volterra, condujimos por las escurridizas calles de ese pueblo, y aparcamos en un parking subterráneo bajo del castillo. Al entrar nos esperaban Jane y Demetri. Los seguimos y nos llevaron hasta la puerta de la sala principal.

Todos al entrar nos pusimos frente a Aro y sus hermanos y realizamos una reverencia.

- Cuanto tiempo Carlisle – dijo mientras realizaba un gesto para ponernos en pie – veo que habéis venido, me ha informado Jane de que ya lo sabéis todo.

- Así es amigo – respondió mi padre.

- Los entrenamientos con las fuentes serán mañana después del desayuno, ahora, os he asignado unas habitaciones, realizaremos una gran gala de máscaras esta noche para presentaros a las fuentes, hay vestidos para las mujeres, y trajes para los hombres, todo está cubierto no os preocupéis.- Siguió explicando mientras se levantaba del trono.

- La cena será a las Ocho en esta sala, ahora pondrán unas mesas y traerán los instrumentos de música. – explicó Cayo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la ventana. Después de esa breve charla cada uno se fue a su habitación. A prepararse para la cena.

Tras haberme puesto el traje y coger mi máscara, negra lisa, salí a recorrer el pasillo. Sin darme cuenta estaba olfateando el aire, un olor a fresias nubló mis sentidos. El rumbo de mis pasos los marcaba ese olor, pero lo perdí tras una puerta. Sin decir nada, ni llamar, di media vuelta y fui a la sala principal dónde estaba repleta de Yhaen y sus compañeros humanos.

Vi a mi familia reunida hablando al lado de una mesa con ponche y me acerqué a ellos. Todos seguimos la conversación hasta que la voz de Aro nos interrumpió.

- Bienvenidos todos. -Empezó Aro, a su lado había una figura con la capa puesta, por lo que no se le podía distinguir, y al lado de esta otra figura, que parecía ser una mujer, ya que era más bajita, pero al igual que la otra figura llevaba su capa, que la cubría. – Ellos son nuestras fuentes son Jasper whitlock e Isabella Swan, ellos han venido a ayudarnos.

Tras la presentación todos volvieron a sus conversaciones, pero yo no podía apartar la mirada de aquella figura, hasta que la perdí de vista.

Después de la cena, la música empezó, era tipo el fantasma de la ópera, a Aro le fascinaba ese tema.

Giré la cabeza hacia la izquierda y un olor me llegó, ese olor a fresias. Sin poder evitarlo dejé la conversación con mi familia y fui hacia ese olor. Una chica de pelo castaño, vestido azul espumoso y máscara azul me miró, y allí me perdí, en sus ojos castaños, era ella, mi compañera, pero ella apartó la vista y se perdió entre la gente aunque pude escuchar su risa mientras se escapaba, si quería jugar, jugaríamos. La gente empezó a bailar al compás de la música, por lo que ahora debía tener cuidado de no empujar a ninguna pareja.

Seguí su olor hasta que la vi escapar por la puerta del salón, fui detrás de ella, seguimos persiguiéndonos hasta el amplio jardín, hasta que la perdí, me decepcioné conmigo mismo, pensé que ella era mi compañera, que la encontraría, que la besaría y la cortejaría para que fuese mi compañera. Bajé la cabeza decepcionado, me di media vuelta rumbo a mi habitación, pero noté que alguien me tapaba los ojos y me soplaba detrás de la oreja derecha. Me di la vuelta y la vi, con su máscara, sus pequeñas orejitas puntiagudas, con sus preciosos labios, su pelo castaño recogido, y sus hermosos ojos castaños.

Llevé mi mano derecha a su cara, la acaricié las mejillas, y poco a poco nos acercamos para besarnos. Mis manos por detrás de sus caderas marcaron un rumbo hacia su cintura atrapándola entre mis brazos, mientras ella llevaba las suyas a mi pelo. Nos separamos, y la quité su máscara, al igual que ella quitó la mía.

Sin decir nada, la acompañé hasta su habitación y nos despedimos en la puerta

- Yo sé tu nombre, pero tú no sabes el mío- susurré, estar con ella era algo que no quería que se acabase. Ella me miró esperando mi respuesta.- Soy Edward Cullen.

- Mmm... me gusta tu nombre... Edward- y a mí su voz, era suave y musical.

- Isabella...-susurré en su oído izquierdo, cosa que provocó que se sonrojase, y si era cierto lo que decían, se sonrojaban más de lo normal, cosa que me parecía hermoso. Después de besarnos por última vez, la vi entrar a su habitación, y yo me fui a la mía.

Me desnudé, me di una ducha de agua caliente, me puse un pantalón de pijama y me acosté pensando en Isabella.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias :)<strong>


	4. Chapter Three: Tiempo juntos

**Con los personajes de la S. Crepúsculo de S. Meyer**

**Dile NO al plagio!**

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente me despertó el teléfono de la habitación. Al parecer Aro había programado un despertador desde recepción. Me levanté, me duché, me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca de algodón, unas deportivas y fui al comedor común dónde todo el mundo empezaba a desayunar en una especie de Bufet libre.<p>

Me senté al lado de mi familia, y la busqué con la mirada, pero no estaba, cosa que me decepcionó. Aro entró poco después con sus hermanos y Jasper e Isabella detrás. Cada uno se sentó en la mesa presidencial de Aro, y les sirvieron el desayuno. Al parecer ella pidió un

- Edward, Edward... Tierra llamando a Edward – dijo Emmett pasando una mano por delante de mis ojos, que estaban posados en Isabella.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté mirándole, y aparando su mano de mi cara. A lo que él levantó su ceja derecha y sonrió de lado.

- Es ella... ¿no?- vi que ante su pregunta toda mi familia me miró. Yo solo dirigí mi vista hacia Isabella y susurré un ''si''.

Después del desayuno, Aro nos llevó hacia una parte del jardín dónde cabíamos los 30 Yhaen que lucharíamos. Aro y sus hermanos se pusieron a nuestro lado, mientras que Jasper e Isabella se pusieron frente a todos nosotros.

- Todos conocéis la situación – habló Jasper, parecía un poco tenso – los Venusianos vendrán a atacarnos, en Venus habitan Yhaen acogidos de cuando emigrasteis de vuestro planeta- dijo señalándonos con su mano derecha.- Elfos, que habitan en uno de los satélites de Venus- dijo señalando a Isabella, esta a cambio asintió con la cabeza- y Venusianos natales- dijo señalándose a él.

- Os entrenaremos- habló Isabella – en fuerza los Yhaen estáis igualados, en ventaja, sois más hábiles, más ágiles, ellos en cambio tienen experiencia en combate, nacen para combatir. Jasper formó parte del ejército de los Venusianos, y el os contará la que ocurrió.

- Los Venusianos éramos numerosos, hace poco hubo una epidemia, muchos murieron, unos Yhaen aprovecharon esa debilidad para subir al poder. – explicó Jasper paseándose entre nosotros e Isabella.

- Los Venusianos se juntaron, y acabaron con todos los Yhaen de allí- comentó Isabella- ahora vienen a por vosotros.

- Bien..- empezó Jasper- hay cosas que debéis saber. Bella ven- Ordeno señalando a Isabella. Se tomaba muchas confianzas con Isabella. Ella sin decir nada se acercó y se pusieron uno enfrente de otro, aunque alejados unos diez metros entre ellos. –nunca se ataca de frente, será muy obvio vuestro ataque y os inmovilizarán. Bella atácame de frente... y déjate vencer.- ordenó con una sonrisa de lado.

Sin decir nada, Isabella se inclinó hacia delante y con una asombrosa velocidad empezó a correr hacia Jasper con intención de atacarle, Jasper recibió el golpe, pero agarró a Isabella con su mano izquierda por el hombro, y con su mano derecha cogió la pierna derecha, echó todo su peso encima de ella y la derribó. Jasper se levantó y ayudó a Isabella a levantarse.

- Eso pasará, si hacéis esto, seréis unos perdedores- dijo burlón, se volvió otra vez a separar de Bella y la dijo que ella hiciese lo mismo.- Algunos tenéis ciertos dones, es una ventaja, yo soy empático, por lo que se cada sentimiento de cada uno de vosotros, en este momento se cómo se siente mi oponente, en este caso, Bella, se cómo actuará en la lucha. Empieza.

Isabella sin decir nada corrió en su dirección a Jasper, pero Jasper también empezó a correr en su dirección. Jasper se tiró hacia ella, pero ella dio un salto, y le esquivó saltando por encima de él, él en poco segundos corrió de nuevo hacia ella, y la agarró el cuello con ambas manos. Ella levantó su mano derecha y le agarró en el cuello, mientras que con su mano izquierda quitó la mano izquierda de Jasper, agarró el brazo y lo sostuvo en la espalda de él, en una llave de Judo, con su pie derecho pateo por detrás de la rodilla de Jasper y él cayó de rodillas. Y ella quitó su mano del cuello para darle una colleja, y se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda. Jasper se levantó y agarró a Isabella por la cintura y la puso como un saco de patatas en su hombro.

- Jasper! Suéltame!- chilló dándole golpecitos en el pecho, en parte sentía celos de que él pudiese estar así con ella, pero por sus pensamientos sabía que no debía preocuparme, ya que la veía como a una hermana. –_¿por qué estará celoso? Bueno es un Yhaen, a lo mejor Bella es su compañera... Tendré que vigilar como trata a mi hermanita._

Después de la charla de Jasper hicimos parejas, y empezamos a luchar, Isabella luchó contra siete hombres y 4 mujeres, y los derrotó salvo a Emmett que era demasiado grande, pero con él fue muy escurridiza y él no la pudo agarrar.

A la hora de comer todos fuimos a ducharnos y después al comedor, en ningún momento pude acercarme a hablar con ella. Después de comer salí al jardín a dar un paseo, Aro tenía un jardín bastante grande, fui por un camino de arena al lado de un lago, y caminé hasta pasar por un arco de flores lilas.

Ese arco daba acceso a una parte rectangular del jardín, tenía caminos de tierra, césped, flores y una fuente en el centro, y allí sentada estaba ella, mi pequeña princesa. Estaba mirando los peces de la fuente, llevaba un vestido blanco de encaje con cuello de barco y mangas tres cuartos, cortito dejando ver sus perfectas y cremosas piernas, y con un cinturón ancho en la cintura de color marrón claro a juego con los zapatos, unos tacones marrón claro de muchas tiras, y su pelo suelto en suaves ondas hasta por debajo de la cintura.

Me acerqué a ella con cautela, no quería asustarla. Llegué a su lado, y ella quitó su vista de los peces para posarla en mi. Me senté a su lado y cogí una de sus manos que estaban en su rodilla.

- Estás preciosa – dije mientras colocaba un mechón de pelo de tras de la oreja izquierda, ella como respuesta se sonrojó, y bajó su mirada. Yo con mi mano derecha subí su barbilla y me acerqué a sus labios. El beso fue suave, lento y tierno, pero aumentó el deseo, posé mis manos en su cintura, y ella subió las suyas a mi pelo. Mientras seguimos con los besos, la subí a mi regazo. Noté que su olor me llamaba, su olor aumentaba como consecuencia de su excitación, y eso despertaba al Yhaen de mi interior. Poco a poco nos fuimos separando, ella apoyó su frente en mi hombro y yo la acerqué más a mi cuerpo intentando controlar mi respiración.

- Demos un paseo- susurró ella mientras frotaba su nariz contra mi cuello. Nos levantamos y paseamos por los jardines de Aro.

- Cuéntame algo sobre ti- dije, íbamos caminando por un camino de tierra blanca, dados de la mano y rodeados de arboles blancos.

- Mmm... como él qué?

- No se... tu color favorito.

- El azul, el tuyo?

- El mismo- reí ante su expresión de sorpresa.

- Tu pasatiempo preferido- preguntó ella.

- Tocar el piano, la música es mi pasión, aunque estudié medicina, y trabajo en un Hospital.

- En qué área?- preguntó muy interesada.

- Pediatría y ginecología, asisto en algunos embarazos, dependiendo del riesgo del embarazo, cuanto mayor sea el riesgo mayor es mi intervención – después de eso nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, ahora en vez de ir por un camino de arena, fuimos por la hierba- pero no me has dejado preguntarte,¿ cuál es tu pasatiempo preferido?

- Sin duda alguna leer, me podría pasar horas leyendo, y para mi serían segundos- mientras decía esto iba metida en sus pensamientos- cuando era pequeña, unos once años, mis padres me castigaron una semana sin leer, no llegó a la semana, a los tres días estaba enferma en cama, tenía fiebre, y no comía, llamaron al médico, y les dijo que era mejor que me dejasen leer o entraría en un estado depresivo.- soltó con una pequeña risa.

- Cuando yo era pequeño mis padres me castigaban sin música, pero cuando hacían eso, iba a la cocina, cogía un par de sartenes, platos y vasos, dos palillos de comida china, y empezaba a tocar como si fuese una batería- dije recordando uno de esos castigos, y como cuando tenía seis años, para llegar a las estanterías me subía a las sillas.- ¿Trabajas en algo?

- Mmm... en Venus trabajaba en una librería, era un trabajo que disfrutaba, ¡podía leer a todas horas! – exclamó con una risa, a la cual seguí yo.

Nos quedamos en silencio caminando dados de la mano, hasta que llegamos a un prado con flores. Me dejé caer de lado y tiré de ella, amortigüé su golpe contra mi cuerpo. Ella quedó a horcajadas a la altura de mi ombligo tuve cuidado de que no fuese contra mi entre pierna, porque si no, no hubiese podido controlarme. Ella agachó su cabeza, hasta posar sus labios contra los míos, jugamos con nuestros labios. Sin poderme resistir llevé mis manos a sus rodillas, y las subí por debajo de su vestido, hasta llegar a sus muslos. Ella en cambio masajeaba mi pelo, mi cuello, mi pecho. Ambos soltábamos suspiros de placer.

Nos separamos del beso, y ella siguió bajando sus labios por mi cuello, mientras yo suspiraba de placer, y acariciaba sus muslos y rodillas.

Poco a poco desabrochó mi camisa, mientras besaba mi torso. Levantó un poco sus caderas de mi ombligo, y se sentó sobre mi ahora endurecida erección. Eso solo hizo que como buen Yhaen empezase a ronronear, los Yhaen ronroneamos cuando intimamos con nuestra compañera. Mientras ella daba besos por mi cuello, nos di la vuelta, y ella quedó debajo. Desabroché el cinturón de su vestido y guié mis labios por su perfecto cuello. Bella movía sus caderas contra mi erección, cosa que me enloquecía. Cuando iba a subir la falda de su vestido un ruido en los arbustos no detuvo. Ambos nos quedamos sentados en la hierba y miramos a los arbustos. (Nota de autor: Cuando valla a ocurrir algún tema adulto, como sexo, violencia... pondré una nota en color blanco justo al principio y al final de la escena, por si no queréis leerlo)

Y de allí salió un gato negro con un cascabel en el cuello.

Bella sonrió y llamó al gato.

- Bissi bissi bissi- dijo mientras movía sus manos extendidas hacia el gato, el gato se acercó a nosotros y se subió al regazo de Bella. Pero sin decir nada, se bajó y salió corriendo por el prado, hasta perderse de vista.

Isabella y yo nos quedamos en silencio, ¿un gato? ¿un gato nos había roto el momento? ¿En serio? Sin decir nada, los dos nos levantamos, y seguimos paseando dados de la mano.

Estábamos cerca de la mansión de Aro cuando empezó a caer una lluvia torrencial, al principio nos quedamos impresionados, pero después salimos corriendo en dirección a la mansión. Cuando entramos a la mansión estábamos empapados, y ambos nos dirigimos hacia nuestras habitaciones.

Cuando estuve en la mía, me miré al espejo, y me di cuenta de que llevaba la sonrisa más feliz, que en años había tenido. Me quité esta ropa, me duché, y me vestí. Era la hora de cenar, asi que fui al comedor a encontrarme con mi familia. Estaban sentados en nuestra mesa, cada mesa tenía un cartelito con el apellido de la familia. Sillas de madera pintadas de oro, vajilla color rojo oscuro, y manteles blancos con unos centros de flores y velas con aroma a vainilla.

Isabella y Jasper entraron con Aro y sus hermanos. Y se sentaron en la mesa. Justo antes de empezar a servir la comida, Aro se levantó de la mesa y habló.

- Quiero deciros, que ha llegado un mensaje de Venus, atacarán en dos meses. Llegarán en el mes de Octubre, entorno a principio de mes. Hasta ese momento os alojaréis aquí, para día a día entrenar, y así en el momento que llegue la lucha, derrotar a nuestros enemigos.

El menú consistía en una ensalada de pasta con gambas, y de segundo podías elegir entre pescado a la plancha con espárragos verdes con salsa a la pimienta, y medallón de filete de ternera Perigord, y para finalizar un café con una bola de helado.

Tras la cena fui a mi habitación, me quité la ropa y me puse un pantalón de pijama verde oscuro. Apagué las luces y me metí en la cama. Y dejé que el sueño me llevase.

Me desperté en la oscuridad de la habitación al notar que la cama se movía. Giré mi rostro hacia la izquierda, para ver quién era, pero al instante me rodeó un olor a fresias, y supe quien era, mi dulce Bella. Levanté las sábanas con mi brazo derecho, y con el izquierdo agarré su cintura y la acerqué a mí. Nos quedamos frente a frente mirándonos a los ojos. Poco a poco junté mi nariz a la suya y sin apartar mi mirada llevé mi mano derecha a su cintura y junté su cuerpo al mío. Acercamos nuestros labios y jugamos con nuestras lenguas.

(**Advertencia, escena para adultos, sexo, no te preocupes, no te perderás nada de la historia si no lo lees.**)

Poco a poco, eché mi peso sobre su cuerpo, y ella quedó acostada sobre su espalda. Bajé mis labios por su cuello, mientras ella llevaba sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas, juntando nuestra intimidad, a lo que ambos gemimos de placer y a la vez de frustración, al ser separados por ropa. Mis manos bajaron los tirantes de su corto camisón de seda azul oscuro, y ella acercaba mi rostro más al inicio de sus pechos.

Sin poder parar, subí el camisón hasta su cintura y final mente lo saqué por la cabeza, para que nada me estorbase las preciosas vistas que tenía delante de mí. Ella tiró de mi cuello llevó mis labios a los suyos. Guié mis labios por su cuello, deleitándome con sus pechos, bajando por su estómago, mordisqueando su ombligo...

Antes de que pudiera bajar sus braguitas de encaje azul, ella me agarró del pelo, y nos dio la vuelta quedando sentada en mi prominente erección. Besó mis labios con pasión mientras yo pasaba mis manos por sus pechos, pellizcando sus pezones. Bajó por mi cuello deteniéndose en mi nuez, la cual chupó con detenimiento, cosa que me hacía ronronear de placer.

Poco a poco fue moviendo sus caderas haciendo fricción con mi erección, a lo que ambos comenzamos a suspirar ansiosos por lo que vendría después. Sin poder evitarlo nos di la vuelta y lamí sus pechos mientras ella me quitaba los pantalones y los bóxers. Sin quedarme atrás quité sus braguitas de encaje, y llevé mi naríz a su clítoris, el cual estaba rosa e inchado, clamando atención. Realmente me estaba guiando por el instinto, porque yo era virgen, y ella también. Llevé mi mano derecha a su centro y con mi dedo gordo jugueteé con su clítoris.

- Ah!- jadeaba ella mientras coda vez hacía círculos más rápidos y con más fuerza en su botón rosa- mm, ah!- gimoteó, me encantaba como su voz sonaba rota y ronca por el placer e intentaba mantener regular su respiración, cosa que no lograba, mientras acariciaba ese botón rosa, chupé y lamí sus pechos mientras que ella masajeaba mi pelo y mis hombros. Al ser virgen y su primer orgasmo, llegó rápidamente, pero yo sin detenerme y aprovechando que estaba relajada, lentamente metí un dedo en su interior, mientras con mi lengua chupaba, lamía y mordisqueaba su clítoris.

Al principio noté su incomodidad al introducir el primer dedo, pero debido a la sensibilidad del clítoris se entregó al placer y se relajó en mis manos, yo no solo sacaba y metía mi dedo si no que también lo movía de arriba abajo para dilatar un poco el espació e intentar meter otro dedo. Como respuesta a la nueva intromisión un poco más forzada e incómoda, ella tensó las piernas y las cerró un poco dejando únicamente espacio para mi cabeza y mi mano.

- Escuece- gimoteó, mientras yo levantaba la cabeza de su centro y seguía moviendo lentamente los dedos sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

- Sabes que no te haré más daño de lo que ya por sí duele, mi niña- con mi mano libre, la izquierda, separé su pierna derecha hasta que la rodilla tocó el colchón y me posicioné entre ellas para que no pudiese cerrarlas sin dejar de meter y sacar lentamente mis dos dedos. Apoyé mi frente en la suya y la seguí masturbando ahora haciendo círculos con mi dedo gordo sobre su botón rosa mientras la seguía embistiendo con mis dedos. – Y lo sabes no?.

- Si- jadeó ella acostumbrándose al escozor de la primera vez mientras aumentaba el ritmo de mis dedos- Ah!, más,... Ah!, rápido- me suplicó mientras se mordía el labio inferior y cerraba los ojos del placer, sus caderas se alzaban para encontrarse con mis dedos. Mientras veía como mis dedos se enterraban en ella con mi mano izquierda acariciaba mi pene erecto al mismo ritmo.

Antes de que llegase a su segundo orgasmo me coloqué entre sus piernas, y pegué mi frente a la suya.

- ¿Segura?- susurré sin apartar mi vista de ella.

- Si- susurró ella de vuelta.

Con cuidado me posicioné en su entrada y despacio me guié hacia su interior, con lo mojada que estaba me daban ganas de llevarla rápido y duro, pero por ser nuestra primera vez no lo haría. Cuando estuve por completo en su interior, para distraerla de la molestia la di besos por la cara, su frente, sus párpados, sus mofletes, su nariz respingona, y finalmente sus preciosos labios.

Bajé hasta su cuello y allí repartí besos y lametones hasta que sentí que el interior de Bella se contraía adaptándose a mi forma. Lentamente comencé a moverme entrando y saliendo de ella. Nuestra temperatura aumentaba con forme nuestro placer y la velocidad de las embestidas lo hacían. Mis manos estaban cada una en su tarea, mi mano derecha en cadera presionando hacia la cama para que ella no moviese sus caderas hacia las mías, y mi mano izquierda en su nuca, atrayendo su pálido y hermoso cuello hacia mis hambrientos labios.

Cuando llegamos al clímax caí sobre mi espalda, y todavía unidos la dejé apoyada sobre mi cuerpo. Ambos intentábamos calmar nuestra respiración y el latido de nuestros corazones, que retumbaban en nuestro pecho. Yo llevé mis manos a sus glúteos, y me adentré más en ella, no quería soltarla, y ella me deleitó con un gemido mientras me mordisqueaba mi pectoral izquierdo.

**(Advertencia, fin de la escena, si quieres ya puedes leer)**

Ella tenía su cabeza encima de mi corazón, mientras que con su mano izquierda hacía pequeños círculos en mi bíceps derecho.

- Bella...-susurré mirando al techo- Te amo- ella ante eso, levantó su cabeza.

- Te amo- susurró ella antes de besarnos.

Y tras ese beso, y todavía unidos nos dejamos llevar por Morfeo.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias :)<strong>


	5. Chapter Four: Diferente

**Con los personajes de la S. Crepúsculo de S. Meyer**

**Dile NO al plagio!**

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos dos horas antes de que el teléfono sonase a la hora prevista, por lo que todavía la gente estaba dormida. Tanteé con mi mano izquierda mi pecho, en busca de Bella, pero no estaba allí, abrí los ojos preso del pánico por si había sido un sueño. Me senté en la cama, y la busqué por la habitación, ella no estaba.<p>

Me levanté, y me di cuenta de que no llevaba mis pantalones, por lo que no fue un sueño. Me puse unos bóxers y el pantalón. Y vi que la ventana del balcón estaba abierta, y me dirigí hacia allí.

Cuando salí a la terraza, allí estaba ella, con su camisón azul, mirando al cielo. Lentamente me acerqué a ella, pasé mis manos por su cintura mientras rocé mi nariz con su cuello, y olfateaba su olor a fresias. Ella apoyó su espalda en mi pecho dejándome una preciosa vista de sus pechos cubiertos por esa preciosa tela azul, que hacía que la boca se me hiciese agua, al contrastar con su cremosa y pálida piel.

- ¿Qué hacías despierta? – pregunté mientras apoyaba mi barbilla en su cabeza, y la abrazaba más fuerte, acercando más nuestros cuerpos.

- Me gusta ver el amanecer- respondió ella dándose la vuelta. Mis brazos, que estaban alrededor de su cintura, la subieron hasta que estuvo a la altura de mis labios, y la besé con ternura, para demostrarla todo lo que la quería.

- No sabes cuánto he esperado por ti...- susurré mientras la volvía a dejar con los pies en el suelo.

- Ya no tienes que esperar más.- esa sonrisa me encantaba, su sonrisa y su sonrojo que iba de sus mofletes a su nariz y sus orejas puntiagudas. Me volvía a acercar a sus labios y la besé ahora con pasión, mis manos se metieron debajo de su corto camisón y acariciaron su trasero mientras ella con su mano derecha acariciaba mi espalda, y con la izquierda jugaba con el elástico de mi pantalón a la altura de mi, pronto, dura erección.

La seguí besando mientras con mis manos en su redondo trasero la alcé para que se agarrase con sus piernas a mi cintura. Lentamente entré en la habitación mientras una de mis manos bajaba de su trasero hacia mi erección que clamaba atención, para acariciarla mientras con mi lengua embestía la boca de Isabella, cosa que ella respondía con gemidos y absorbiendo mi lengua cada vez que entraba.

Me senté en el borde de la cama con ella sobre mis piernas, que ahora notaba mi dura excitación.

- Mm...- gimió mientras se restregaba contra mi pene haciendo que yo jadease ronco. Cuando la iba a volver a besar no me dejó, movió sus manos hacia mis hombros y me empujó hasta que mi espalda quedó apoyada en la cama. Ella aún sobre mi erección comenzó a moverse adelante-atrás, mientras que con sus dientes mordía mis pezones y con una de sus manos me tiraba ligeramente del pelo mientras que la otra jugaba con mi ombligo. Sin poder resistirlo llevé mis manos a sus caderas y fui subiendo su camisón, pero ella me quitó las manos y sin parar de moverse dijo – yo lo hago – y de forma lenta poco a poco fue subiendo su camisón.

- Isabella, me estás matando con tu lentitud – conseguí decir, y como respuesta de ella solo fue más lento. – buff... nena!- me quejé, pero ella lentamente sin descubrir sus pechos y con el camisón por el estómago, metió sus manos por debajo de la tela y se acarició los pechos mientras continuaba con el vaivén de caderas. Se podían notar los botones rosas de sus pezones bajo la tela, lentamente fue subiendo la tela que cubría su lado derecho hasta justo por encima se su pezón, y continuó con el otro lado, finalmente se sacó el camisón por la cabeza y al bajar los brazos sus redondos pechos botaron llamándome a lamerlos.

Me volví a sentar y traje sus pechos a mi boca, para lamerlos y excitarlos. Mientras que ella se agarraba a mi pelo y gemía de placer. Mientras mi mano izquierda jugaba con su pecho derecho, mi mano derecha hacía a un lado la parte de sus braguitas de encaje que cubría su precioso y dulce coño. Con mi dedo gordo retiré sus braguitas y con dos de mis dedos la penetré de golpe con un sonoro gemido de su parte.

- Ah! Mff... mm... más- gemía de placer ahora ella bajó una de sus manos y la metió por dentro de mi pantalón para dar atención a mi gran amigo.

- ¿Te gusta nena? ¿te gusta esto?- pregunté juguetón, siempre que había pensado en el momento en el que encontrase a mi compañera la haría gritar de placer. Pero tenía algo pensado, ahora.

- Mm... Si!... más rápido...- ¿Quería más rápido? Antes quería decirla algo. Justo antes de que se corriese paré saqué mis dedos y dejé de chupar sus pechos. –no...- protestó ella con confusión. La di su tiempo para que su respiración se recuperase, y hablé.

- Verás cariño, siempre he tenido la fantasía de que cuando encontrase a mi compañera ella me dejaría dominarla- ella me miraba en silencio esperando a que yo continuase- por eso estuve informándome todos estos años y estudiando todo acerca de la relación _BDSM_, ¿sabes lo que es?

- Más o menos – respondió ella tras pensar unos segundos.

- Vale, una relación _BDSM,_ consiste en una relación Dominante-Sumiso, hay varios tipos, pero yo quiero basarme en una relación _TPE_, es decir una dominación-sumisión las veinticuatro horas del día los siete días de la semana. No es una relación abusiva, al contrario, comparar una relación _BDSM_ con el abuso, es como comparar hacer el amor con una infame violación. Quiero que seas mi sumisa las 24 del día, pero no será una simple relación _TPE_, cambiaremos algunas cosas, como que no siempre te dirigirás a mí como Señor o Amo, si no que algunas veces me llamarás Edward, o como tú quieras, esos momentos podrás distinguirlos según mi forma de hablar y el tono de mi voz.

Ella no decía nada, simplemente me miraba esperando que continuase mi monólogo. Pero yo necesitaba saber si lo entendía y si sobre todo lo aceptaba.

- Explícame más – susurró ella. Eso hizo que algo dentro de mi saltase con esperanza al esperar que ella aceptase.

- Bueno, está basado en _la seguridad_, es decir, nada te hará daño o te pondrá en peligro; _la sensatez_, no habrá drogas ni alcohol de por medio; y _el consenso_, se realizará si tu quieres, y se parará si tu lo decides. Suelen utilizarse juguetes sexuales, y atarse las manos o las piernas a la cama, también hay una cosa que no debe olvidarse, y es la palabra de seguridad, esa palabra la dirás si lo que estemos haciendo no te gusta o si quieres parar. Pero, también quiero saber tu horario día a día, he pensado que pondremos un calendario en nuestra casa con cada cosa que tengas planeado hacer.

- ¿Qué más?

- Harás pilates para fortalecer tus músculos pero sin ganar fuerza física. Te pondrás la ropa que yo te elija, personalmente me decanto por los tacones altos, me encantan y me parecen jodidamente sexys- antes eso último soltó una risa- Mm, también me gusta que se depilen el vello púbico, que por lo visto tu no tienes, ¿Te depilas?

- ¿Qué es depilar?- me preguntó confusa, claro, en su mundo a lo mejor se llama diferente.

- Quitarse el vello del cuerpo- expliqué mientras pasaba la yema de mis dedos por sus piernas, brazos bajar por entre sus pecho y finalmente tocar su centro. Ella negó con la cabeza - ¿no? ¿no te depilas?

- No, somos así en Venus.- Sorprendente, aunque mira, una cosa que nos ahorramos.

- Vale, pues de momento eso, es básico en esta relación el respeto y la confianza, te pondré antes que yo siempre, mi objetivo será darte placer a ti, buscando el mío propio. Y también hay algo más, si te digo que hagas algo, hazlo sin preguntar. Cuando esté en mi faceta de Amo y señor, debes dirigirte a mí con respeto, y en tercera persona, y si quieres referirte a ti debes decir ''esta niña'' o ''tu niña''. Hay algo, ¿tienes teléfono móvil? – ella asintió- me darás el número, y no te separarás de él en ningún momento, si te llamo y no lo descuelgas te castigaré, y mis castigos serán azotes en tu redondo trasero. ¿Aceptas ésta loca idea, Isabella?

- Si – y tras eso la besé, la besé profundamente. Pero el sonido de la alarma nos separó.

- Muy bien, Isabella, nos bañaremos aquí, me vestiré y después iremos a tu habitación a que elija tu ropa.- dije mientras nos levantamos, pero antes esperé su respuesta.

- Si...-y al ver que la miraba esperando se mordió el labio inferior y continuó- señor.

- No lo olvides Isabella- dije mientras giñaba un ojo- una cosa más, hasta que vayamos a casa, solo seremos dominante-sumisa durante las relaciones, y tu ropa.- y ella simplemente asintió.

Ambos fuimos al baño y yo encendí la bañera para que se fuera ajustando la temperatura. Me di la vuelta y deslicé mis manos por su cuerpo hasta la altura de sus braguitas de encaje todavía puestas.

Metí un dedo a cada lado y las bajé hasta sus muslos, desde donde cayeron solas. Ante las preciosas vistas que tenía delante mi pene se puso erecto, y ella lo miró cubierto por el pantalón y se mordió el labio inferior. Y yo sabía que lo quería.

- Pregúntamelo Isabella, si lo preguntas puedes conseguirlo- susurré en su oído.

- Señor, ¿Puedo desvestirle y probarlo?-casi, pero había formulado mal la pregunta, poco a poco mejoraría en eso.

- ¿Quién quiere hacer eso?- la ayudaría un poco, ya que la necesitaba salvajemente.

- Tu niña, señor- respondió sin dejar de mirar como mis manos acariciaban mi erección sobre el pantalón, agarré su mano y la llevé a mi erección- ¿lo quieres?-ella asintió sin apartar la mirada de mi pene- Puedes hacerlo. Y sin más dejé mis brazos a los lados de mi cuerpo. Ella poco a poco bajó el elástico de mi pantalón y mis bóxers hasta los pies a la vez que se arrodillaba, se chupó la palma de su mano y la pasó por mi punta que mandó millones de descargas por mi cuerpo, puso sus labios alrededor de mi glande y absorbió.

- Ah-jadee por la maravillosa sensación, y ella me llevó hasta dentro- mff, mírame a los ojos- y ella sin parar levantó sus ojos.

Mientras me llevaba dentro sus manos jugaban con el resto de mi pene y yo tenía mis manos sobre su cabeza. Notaba como cada vez quedaba menos para que me corriese, y no quería correrme en su boca.

- Isab-ella, voy a co-rrerme, cari-ño, mmff- pero ella no se apartó únicamente aumentó la velocidad. Seguía suspirando y gimiendo hasta que puso sus labios en mi glande y una fuerte absorción hizo que me corriese en su boca, pero yo no la deje que me corriese entero, saqué mi pene de su boca y lo restregué entre sus pechos mientras ella los juntaba con sus manos y esparcía mi semen como si fuese crema por ellos. Cuando dejé de correrme, la levanté y la ayudé a entrar en la bañera ella se quedó de pie esperando a que yo entrase, me senté apoyado en uno de los extremos y tiré de Isabella hasta que quedó sentada en mis muslos, y la besé en los labios. – me encantas.

Con mi esponja y mi gel la lavé el pecho quitando los restos de mi semen, el cuello, los brazos, el estómago, la espalda, sus preciosas piernas, subiendo por su rodilla, su muslo, y su caliente centro. Tras salir de la ducha nos secamos mutuamente y salimos a vestirme, mientras que a ella la dejaba una camisa que la llegaba por la mitad del muslo.

Me puse unos bermudas blancos con una camisa con los puños doblados hasta los codos, blanca con rayas coral, abierta, y con una camiseta de algodón y cuello de pico coral más oscuro de bajo. Con unos zapatos de blancos. Acompañé a Isabella a su habitación y elegí la ropa que debía ponerse ella y la dejé allí tras darla un beso.

Baje al comedor y allí empezaban a reunirse los clanes en su mesa, me dirige a la mesa de mi familia y me senté al lado de Emmett, quien comía con hambre. Pedí al camarero un café con dos tostadas de fresa y un zumo de melocotón. Cuando me trajeron la orden, comencé a comer y vi como entraban Aro, sus hermanos, Jasper y Bella.

Bella llevaba una blusa blanca con pequeñas flores con un cinturón fino a la cintura. Y unos pantalones vaqueros por debajo de la rodilla. Y de zapatos unas sandalias planas con una pluma, para mi mala suerte no podía llevar tacones ya que teníamos que entrenar. Y el pelo recogido en una trenza de espiga. (Conjunto en mi Blog, que está el enlace en mi **perfil**)

Tras unos minutos comiendo con mi familia vi como pedía su desayuno y la traían un bol de sandía picada con un café. Tendría que cambiar eso, no podía comer como un pajarito.

- ¿Edward has hablado ya con ella?- preguntó Alice mientras se tomaba un trozo de su donut glaseado.

- Si- respondí sin apartar la mirada de mi Bella, quien se reía con Jasper.

- Menos mal porque con esa mirada de obseso que tienes podría incluso asustarse- se burló Emmett.

- Emmett, no digas idioteces tu tienes la misma cara de obseso en cuanto se acerca otro hombre a Rosalie- regaño Alice a su hermano mientras le daba una pequeña colleja.

Tras el desayuno tuvimos nuestro entrenamiento rutinario, me tocó enfrentarme a ella, y durante el primer minuto estuvimos mirándonos sin atacarnos, incapaces de hacernos daño, pero al final pudimos disimular que nos atacábamos.

Y tras eso comimos, hoy Alice en una de sus visiones vio que Bella iría a la playa que había a unas dos hora de aquí por lo que toda la familia decidió ir a la playa para que yo pudiera verla. Esta vez nos dividimos en dos coches Emmett, Papá y yo fuimos en mi coche, mientras que las chicas fueron en el de Rosalie.

Al llegar aparcamos y pusimos las toallas y la sombrilla en la arena. Giré mi cabeza en busca de mi preciosa castaña, y la encontré, con un precioso bikini azul marino con estrellas blancas.

Ella estaba tomando el sol mientras escuchaba música con unos cascos puestos. Debía decir que ese bikini la sentaba de maravilla.

- Eddie, vamos a ahogar al duende – dijo Emmett mientras me agarraba la cabeza bajo el brazo y me llevaba a la orilla donde Alice estaba en su bikini rosa mojándose los pies con las olas.

- ¡Duende! – gritamos los dos mientras yo me agachaba y la cogía de los pies mientras Emmett lo hacía por la cintura.

- ¡AH! No, no, no, no, no...- repetía Alice al ver que nos acercábamos al agua- vamos, soltarme, yo no os he hecho nada

- Muy bien Alice, te soltaremos – dije mientras la agarraba mejor de los pies, para empezar a balancearla- a la de una, a la de dos, y... ¡a la de tres!

Y Alice calló al agua. Inmediatamente después salimos corriendo mientras veíamos que Alice sacaba la cabeza del agua muy furiosa. Emmett y yo salimos del agua y nos dispersamos por la playa intentando pasar desapercibidos de Alice para que no se vengase, Emmett se puso de espaldas a la playa en un chiringuito mientras que yo me iba caminando por la orilla con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi bañador blanco don una raya ancha de tonos azules a los lados.

Caminé un rato por la orilla sin rumbo fijo observando cómo mis pies se hundían en la arena cuando venia una ola. En estos dos últimos días mi vida había cambiado muy rápido, y no me quejaba, ya no estaba solo, había conocido a mi compañera. Lo único que no me gustaba de esta situación era la guerra que se avecinaba.

Año tras año, conforme veía a mi familia con su respectivo compañero o único que conseguía era alejarme de ellos, y dejar de socializar. Que Bella hubiese aparecido, no solo me hacía feliz a mi, si no a mi familia, siempre me intentaban convencer que hiciese un viaje a cualquier parte del planeta, que mi compañera estaría allí, solo la tenía que buscar. Y ahora no me arrepentía de no ir, mi compañera siempre había estado, pero en otro planeta, a años luz de este.

No se cuanto rato caminé perdido en mis pensamientos, pero cuando alcé la mirada de la pulcra arena blanca, el cielo estaba anaranjado, el sol caía y yo estaba sentado en la arena sin nadie a mi alrededor.

Me levanté despacio del sitio dónde estaba sentado y volví sobre mis pasos hacia el lugar dónde había dejado a mi familia. La verdad me impresionaba que se hubiese pasado el tiempo tan rápido. A lo lejos pude divisar a unas cinco personas alrededor de una hoguera, y sabía quienes eran. Mi familia.

* * *

><p><strong>Se que he tardado bastante, pero estaba un poquito liada con las clases, y las demás historias (que subiré).<strong>

**No se si la historia gusta o no, pero ya he visto que algunas personas la tienen en Alerta.**

**Espero que os guste...Muchas gracias :)**


End file.
